Because I Like You
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kedok Naoto bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan sudah diketahui semua orang. Suatu hari ia mendapat sebuah masalah, dapatkah Kanji menyelamatkannya? Rated M for raping and violence!


Fei sebenarnya nggak nge-ship dua orang ini, tapi untuk cerita yang begini, Naoto mungkin memang cocoknya sama Kanji :/

**Disclaimer**: kalau P4 punya Fei, Nao bakal jadian sama Yosuke… #plak

.

.

.

**-Naoto's POV-**

Semua orang sudah tahu. Ya, mereka sekarang sudah tahu kalau aku sebenarnya bukan si _Detective Prince_. Julukanku seharusnya _Detective Princess_. Huh, padahal aku sudah senang saat orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku anak perempuan. Bukannya aku tidak suka jadi anak perempuan, tapi…oh well, mungkin memang aku tidak suka pada kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa aku _memang_ anak perempuan.

Tidak suka pakai rok, nada suaraku sengaja kurendahkan (kalau kalian perhatikan, anak-anak perempuan punya suara nada tinggi yang khas. Sebenarnya aku pun begitu, tetapi aku harus "berakting" dengan suara nada yang rendah), busanaku layaknya anak laki-laki. Lelah? Tidak juga. Aku malah makin ingin menjadi anak laki-laki sekalian, makanya _shadow_ ku…uhh…kalian tahu seperti apa _shadow_ ku itu.

Karena semua orang sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak perempuan (dan ya, guru-guru pun sudah tahu), kepala sekolah menyuruhku mengenakan baju seragam anak perempuan. dengan kata lain, aku harus pakai rok. _Yuck_! Yah, mau tak mau ya aku harus mau, kalau tidak aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Baiklah, akhirnya aku meminta uang kakek untuk membeli seragam putri dan mengenakannya besok.

Keesokkan harinya, aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Ini mungkin kali pertamanya aku mengenakan rok, ke sekolah pula! Entah apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti. Belum lagi kalau mungkin pulang sekolah nanti kami akan ke Mayonaka TV. Kalau aku harus menghadapi _shadows_, tidak mungkin aku bertarung menggunakan rok, kan? Makanya aku tetap membawa-bawa seragam lamaku dalam tas.

Semakin dekat perjalanan menuju sekolah, hatiku mulai berdegup kencang. Kulihat ada banyak murid-murid sekolah Yasogami sepuluh meter di depanku. Rasanya aku ingin berbalik badan dan lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Duh, mana topiku? Sial! Pasti kakek telah menyembunyikan topiku, makanya aku tidak menemukannya di meja belajarku tadi pagi! Sudah harus memakai rok, aku tidak bisa menutup rambutku pula!

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan dengan cepat, berusaha melewati gerombolan anak-anak sekolahku. Sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar…

"Hei, bukankah itu Naoto-kun?" ucap seorang anak perempuan seangkatanku.

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Wajahku merah padam dan rasanya aku ingin melelh atau menguap ke udara saja kalau bisa/ sayangnya aku manusia, jadi kedua hal itu tidak mungkin.

Kembali pada murid-murid Yasogami yang "norak-norak" itu, mereka masih memandangku. Melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. Beberapa anak perempuan setengah menjerit mengatakan "kawai", sedangkan anak laki-laki beberapa ada yang bersiul. Entah apa maksudnya itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan mereka dan terus berjalan ke depan, setengah berlari menuju sekolahku.

Setidaknya aku masih bersyukur karena guru-guru memperlakukanku seperti biasa. Oke, kecuali Kashiwagi. Dia agak sentimen begitu padaku. Senpai-senpai bilang sih, itu biasa. Kalau begitu, ya sudahlah. Toh akhirnya aku bebas sekarang, bisa langsung pulang.

Saat aku berjalan menuju loker sepatu, tiga orang laki-laki dari kelas tiga menghampiriku. Dan tanpa berkata-kata, dengan senyum sinis mereka menyeretku pergi dari tempat dimana aku berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku!" jeritku. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menjerit. Sial, berarti imej-ku pasti sudah hancur. Oh ayolah Naoto, di saat seperti ini kau masih berusaha untuk jaim? Tetapi pegangan tangan mereka menyakiti lenganku. Orang yang pertama memegang tangan kananku, yang kedua memagang tangan kiriku, yang ketiga berjalan di depanku. Semakin aku meronta, mereka kelihatannya semakin senang. Mereka tertawa seperti orang gila. Kemana mereka akan membawaku?

.

.

**-Kanji's POV-**

Bel berbunyi. Syukurlah, akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kashiwagi cukup menyebalkan hari ini. Dia mengoceh tidak jelas soal Naoto. Menurutku ia hanya cemburu karena Naoto punya banyak penggemar meski kedoknya sudah ketahuan.

Walau ia hanya mengoceh tentang Naoto, Kashiwagi tetap memberikan banyak PR. Sulit pula! Mungkin aku harus minta bantuan Souji senpai atau Yukiko senpai untuk mengerjakannya.

Aku keluar dari kelasku dan berjalan santai menuju loker sepatuku. Sambil bersiul pelan aku berjalan, sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan seseorang yang aku kenal –ralat, sangat aku kenal.

"Lepaskan aku!" itu suara Naoto. Aku yakin betul itu suaranya. Meski yah, aku belum pernah mendengar ia menjerit atau pun mendengar suaranya melengking tinggi seperti itu.

Aku mendongak, mencari-cari asal suara itu, Naoto. Kusipitkan mataku saat aku melihat Naoto berjalan dengan tiga orang siswa kelas tiga. Mataku terbelalak melihat bahwa Naoto tidak hanya _berjalan_ dengan mereka, tetapi ia diseret oleh mereka.

Kuikuti mereka dari belakang sambil mengendap-endap. Tiba akhirnya aku di depan pintu gudang. Terakhir kali kulihat, mereka membawa Naoto masuk ke gudang ini. Kucoba membuka pintunya, ternyata dikunci dari dalam. Sial.

Kiri kananku tidak ada benda yang bisa kupakai untuk mendobrak pintu. Gudang ini pun tidak ada jendelanya. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa masuk? Aku mencoba memutar otakku, mencari cara untuk bisa masuk ke dalam.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar jeritan suara Naoto. Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali. Ia menjeritkan kata-kata seperti "Jangan!", "Tidak!", dan sebagainya. Masakah mereka..? _Tidak_. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Naoto kuat. Aku tahu itu. Tapi…

"-Jangan! Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Naoto lagi. Aku tidak sabar. Akhirnya aku berusaha mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan badanku sendiri.

Pada akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan aku berhasil masuk. Dua orang kelas tiga langsung siap siaga berdiri di depan Naoto. Anak kelas tiga yang satu lagi masih berusaha membuka paksa kemeja Naoto. Kulihat sekelilingku dan tempat ini cukup gelap. Tetapi aku masih bisa melihat rok Naoto sudah tidak ada pada _tempatnya_. Rambutnya sudah berantakan dan ia menangis.

Melihat Naoto diperlakukan seperti itu, emosiku tiba-tiba memuncak. Aku berlari menuju dua orang yang di depan Naoto dan langsung kutinju pelipis mereka sampai mereka jatuh. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku mengambil balok kayu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri lalu berusaha memukul kepala orang yang ketiga.

Misaki-san. Aku baru sadar bahwa orang yang berusaha membuka kemeja Naoto adalah Misaki-san. Aku kenal baik dia. Dia adalah ketua klub tinju di sekolah ini. Ah, tidak peduli aku. aku ayunkan balok kayu di tanganku kuat-kuat ke arahnya. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba ia menendang keras perutku.

Kayu yang kupegang terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Misaki-san langsung mengambilnya dan mencoba memukulkannya kepadaku, seperti apa yang ingin kulakukan terhadapnya. Aku masih berlutut menahan sakit perutku saat ia akan menghajarku untuk kedua kalinya. Saat aku berpikir mungkin aku akan mati karena dipukul olehnya, tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Kami berdua melihat kearah pintu. Itu kakek Naoto. Tidak hanya ada beliau, tetapi juga beberapa orang polisi yang sudah siap mengangkat pistol mereka bersama kepala sekolah.

Kulihat Naoto. Ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya lagi, dan kulihat ia memegang telepon genggamnya. Misaki-san yang ada di hadapanku langsung menjatuhkan kayunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Polisi menghampiri dia dan dua orang temannya yang sudah terkapar. Lalu aku berjalan menuju Naoto.

"Anoo…aku menelepon kakek saat Misaki senpai mengambil kayu yang tadi ada di tanganmu…" ucapnya dengan suara gemetar.

Aku terenyuh melihat ia ketakutan seperti itu. Lalu aku memakaikan jasku padanya.

"Kuantar kau masuk ke mobil kakekmu," kataku, dan ia mengangguk.

Setelah ia masuk ke mobil, ia menahan pintu mobil yang ingin kututup. Aku menatapnya bingung. Dan dia tersenyum. Kucoba menahan diri, jangan sampai aku mimisan.

"Terima kasih, Tatsumi-kun. Tetapi kalau boleh kutahu, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disana?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku mengikutimu," jawabku singkat.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Nah, ini dia. Kenapa aku mengikutinya? Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasannya. Yang kutahu adalah kulihat dia diseret paksa oleh teman-teman Misaki-san dan Naoto meronta-ronta. Lalu kupikir pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi dan aku mengkhawatirkannya!

"Karena aku menyukaimu…" kata-kata itu melontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku terkejut akan kata-kataku sendiri, seakan mulut dan bibir ini sebenarnya bukan milikku.

"Terimakasih," ucap Naoto pelan sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menutup pintu mobil saat kakeknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobilnya sudah jalan dan aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat kuberdiri. Wajahku merah padam. Aku yakin itu. lalu aku berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

REVIEW!


End file.
